Axel x Louisxe short
by Teal Lady Luck
Summary: This was just done , so i'd have something to upload on axel day :D  so enjoy


_**Louisxe and Axel**_

_**Heyya guys, my names is Louisxe I am number XV , in organization XIII, also know as The Storm of Flames. Yeah , I am one of the bad guys, and no I don't care, I will do anything to get what I want. I am unusually tall for a girl at 6'11,with long blonde hair to me hips and one green eye and one blue eye. Typical me.**_

_**Oh yeah , I can't remember my past and I think it alright here(mainly cause of the eye candy), only thing is ,they need a bit of respect for girls, I am mostly likely strong than a lot of the guys here, but they don't know that.**_

_**But they are some truly cute guys here ,but us being heartless make them pretty boring, though one is ok, I guess.**_

_**Anyway I got up for the day and being a true rebel (cough) I pulled the coat on over my skirt and black vest t-shirt and pulled my hood up to shadow my eyes and hiding my hair like always. I left my room, bed unmade and it in its usually mess as I saw no point in cleaning it, I was never in there enough for it to truly bother me.**_

_**As I reached the grey room, I heard the usually voice of the "loud ones" as I call them, today I believe it was Axel and Demyx arguing about something or other, I looked over and who did I saw Axel and his bright red hair yelling at a guy short than him and with brownish blonde hair, know as Demyx.**_

_**I smiled and went to sit down, I caught Axel's green eyed glance before I did, I knew I saw him smile as his voice lowered but no lower enough for me not to be able to hear, he suggested to Demyx "well let ask miss I am too cool to show you my face over there" I gritted my teeth at his remark, more so as Demyx laughed as he nodded. The pair walked over to me and Axel said "Heyya number XV me and Demyx here where having a little debate on what element better we want you thoughts on the subject, is that alright?"**_

"_**oh are you sure my answer wont be too cool for you?" I spat not letting him get off so easily**_

"_**nope " he said smirking " so what do you think , fire or water?"**_

"_**well I though a pryo like your self could guess that axel, but as you clearly too stupid to, it fire" I said smirking, I think I am a over obsessed pyromaniac as I like set thing on fire just to watch them burn now, no matter what trouble it get me in, so far it only gained me two Enemies, Vexen and Marluxia but that cause I burn Vexen hair and Marluxia rose bush. Funny at the time not so when they sweared they'd get me for it.**_

_**But Axel face after I called him a pryo was unbelievable I could help but bit my lip to stop my self bursting out in laughter, Axel looked like he could slap me, but bright up when I said fire, I am guessing that means I agreed with him.**_

"_**see Demyx, fire is better" He smirked **_

"_**fine , I leave it today" demy said stalking off sulkily as he sent a shot of water at us both. **_

"_**wow, it water" was my comment, I stepped over the puddle and went over to the blue haired guy and he looked at me with cold yellowish eyes , as I said " so Saix what am I doing to day"**_

"_**you and Axel are colleting hearts in a new world to day so go get ready" he spoke before I turned on my heels as I stalked over to Axel " I hope you heard that now come on" I said as I open a dark corridor and walked though. As I took a quick look around to get an idea of where I was, I didn't take long before I got it I began cursing under my breath, Axel walked over to me "what is you problem"**_

"_**Nothing" I muttered**_

"_**so guessed where this is?" he asked clearly mocking me**_

" _**I am not stupid we are in Halloween town" I said "I surprised even you need me to tell you that" **_

"_**You can be really bitchy sometimes" Axel stated.**_

"_**You only just noticed" I said turning my back on him, not my best idea, as I felt him yank my hood down. **_

"_**Not so clever now are we, XV" he smirked, I turned facing him "you had no right to do that" I growled pulling my hair out from the hood letting it fall to my hips and then pushed a few strands behind me ear, I blinked at him, he looked slightly startled "come on, let get on with this god damn mission" I snapped walking past him.**_

_**I turned a down the path I was following I saw a open area , it looked like a town square, I saw two figures in the distance , I grab axel coat to stop him walking out and get us noticed. "Shhh I am trying to listen" I muttered but we were to far away to hear I saw the figures leave "best bet for heartless would be hear do you agree?" I asked him, not wait for a response as I walked out in to the square, axel sighed and followed.**_

_**I kicked a pumpkin, it exploding right in my face " what the hell?" I stuttered as axel was laughing at me, I smile creep upon my face as I picked one up and chucked it axel way exploding in his face making him jump. **_

"_**severs you right" I said nodding impressed with me self, as I didn't set any thing on fire, he lean over to pick one up "don't, or I will set you hair on fire I did it to Vexen, I do it to you" **_

"_**you are sure than not all you want to do with me?" he mutter**_

" _**I will pretended I didn't hear that" I scoffed as I walked over to middle , suddenly I was sent a cross the floor "what was that?" there before me stood a group of heartless " ok that's what it was"**_

_**I stood up, as I saw axel began attacking them , I summoned my claymore. We took the heartless out with no effort, what so ever. I sighed as axel turned to look at me **_

"_**well maybe I owe you an apologise" I said turning to face him.**_

"_**Maybe you do" he smirked.**_

"_**But to be honest I don't see why I should if you going act smart ass around me" I replied was I walked of to look for a different way out of the square. They where some steps that lead up to a gate, I head up them and peered though the gate, I could see anyone so I called axel over "hey axel over here" I tried the gate to swung open as soon as I touched it axel walked in as I followed "look arou… found em" I said as some ghost like heartless appeared almost scaring the life out of me.**_

"_**aww did the ghosty…" I chucked a pumpkin at him "will you stop doing that" he snapped at me. I smirked shaking my head "now help" I said as we went at the heartless, I notice they kept disappearing and appearing behind us, I notice axel hadn't hit one yet either "axel I know we both want this done quickly but I think we have to take one out at a time as they will keep diapering and reappearing behind us unless" he already caught on to what I meant as he swap targets and was attacking the one I had noticed be hind me, I also began attacking that one. Once we hand taken them out, I turned and smiled at axel "thank you " I said before walking over to the gate and down the stairs on the other side, axel look slightly stunned to hear those to words come from my mouth after he got over the shock of it he join me at the bottom of the step "what…" he began before I interrupted him **_

"_**also axel , I am sorry" I said before I began walking back to the path so we could leave with out being spotted. Axel stood they again , after I turn the corner of the path I heard axel say "the fall must have done something" he joined me smiling as we reached the end of the path I open up a corridor as I was about to step though axel place a hand on my shoulder "I think we got a little treat for all our hard work to day don't you" he said**_

"_**uhh" I stuttered before he closed down mine and opened his own and took my wrist pulling me though.**_

_**We where in twilight town I open my mouth to ask what we where doing here but axel shock his head so I closed my mouth he let go of my wrist out side the station when in the cam out hand me an ice cream and showed me somewhere to eat.**_

_**We where sitting on the clock tower eating, our ice cream when he finally spoke "I often come up here after a mission do you like?" **_

"_**the spot or the ice cream?" I asked taking another bit out of my ice cream.**_

"_**both" he replied **_

"_**The spot nice and the ice cream nice as well" I replied **_

_**He nodded as he took another bite, I finished mine and I stood up and said "thanks again" before I disappeared though the dark corridor.**_

_**As I entered the castle, I heard Saix come over to me "where have you been you been ages ,I though you and axel could handle a mission like that , I guess I was wrong about you" he snapped **_

"_**I took us a while to find the heartless that all" axel said coming in behind me **_

"_**Yeah" I said nodding**_

_**Saix glared at me before turning on his heels and leaveing me standing there**_

"_**jeez, he needs a girl to tame him" I muttered **_

"_**you owe me big time" axel said.**_

_**I had forgot he was behind me, I turn to face him **_

"_**I owe you nothing" I spat . begin to walk away on to be pulled back by axel **_

"_**no you owe me big time and if you won't give me what I want I will take it ok" axel said smirking**_

"_**you know how bad that sounds right ?" I asked shivering at the though**_

"_**god girl , you have one dirty mind" axel said suddenly stepping around me and walk over to a sofa to sit down**_

_**I laughed my mind wasn't that bad , then again he really should think about what he means and how he choose his words , I walked over and sank in the space next to him , he laughed and said "but if you where offering that up then maybe…" I shut him up with a kick and the he ruffled my hair " I was only joking " he said smirking , I went bright red then said "what do you want"**_

"_**oh it nothing big or anything" he said shrugging**_

"_**hmmm… like I believe that" I scoffed,**_

"_**then again you wont know how…" he began only for me to kick him**_

"_**owww that hurt" he said smirking**_

"_**no it didn't" I said noticing his smirk "and like I said u ain't get anything from me"**_

"_**you sure ?" he smirked**_

"_**Axel, I am sure" I replied**_

"_**okay then." He said with a shrug.**_

'_**wait!' I thought ' he just accepted that?'.**_

_**I looked at him "are you okay?" I asked him , slightly confused **_

"_**Yeah , why?" he said smiling.**_

"_**you accepted that you weren't getting anything" I said **_

"_**well I did say I take it" he said with a smirk**_

_**I glared at him then , got up and walked off to my room.**_

_**I looked at the mess and then began tidying. I needed to think.**_

_**It had be a while and I had finished my room and I was walking back to the Gray room and as I walked past axel room , I felt something soft against me cheek and someone whispered in my ear got it.**_


End file.
